Famous by mistake
by daughterofposeidon19
Summary: When Katie is caught singing to her ex-boyfriend she gets famous- fast!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new story I'm writing and I hope you like it **

**Disclaimer I do not own PJO or any of its characters **

**I also do not own the song knockin by Freddie stroma**

**Katie POV**

Hey, I'm Katie Gardener. You see my producer's want me to write a journal on how I got famous. So I agreed. But I'm going to have 2 journals one with the true story and one with a little bit of editing. As you can see this is my real journal. This will include the full story: with monsters, demigods and more.

_2 years ago_

It was sometime in fall when me and my boyfriend Will Solace (son of Apollo) were going out. We were going to a Chinese restaurant to get take out, and then we would eat in Central Park.

The sky was dark and the air was frosty cold and I was wearing a scarf, jeans and a woolen shirt with a puffy vest. Even though it was fall it was still pretty cold. We were walking down 5th avenue when Will started complaining about how his feet hurt.

I told him to sit down on the bench while I went to get the food. He agreed eagerly. At first I thought it was because his feet really hurt, but know I now otherwise. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek then walked down the street.

The Chinese restaurant was a block ahead so I started a slow jog down the streets of New York. People were rustling about the crowded streets in different outfits. I finally came to the restaurant: Hoo's on 6th (**I made that place up) **I walked in and inhaled the smell of Chinese food. I walked to the front desk and ordered fried rice, Dan Dan mien, mapu tofu, and rice. In 10 minutes the food was ready so I paid the money and ran out of the shop as fast as I could and ran down the street. Come to think of it I don't remember why I was running; maybe I sensed something was wrong.

When I came to the bench where I left Will, I saw something that made my heart burst.

He was making out with a girl that was dressed in a tight dress and high heels. Suddenly the girl stopped and slapped Will and said "I have a boyfriend" That jerk I thought, I might have let him go if she kissed him but it looked like he kissed her. "Yeah so did I" I yelled. They immediately turned around. "Oh, crap" he whispered. "Who are you?" The girl asked.

"This guy's girlfriend, oh wait I meant now ex-girlfriend"

"Katie" he pleaded

"Don't you Katie me"

"I'm sorry I never knew he was your boyfriend, you two timing jerk"

"It's ok, by the way Will just so we're clear, we're over"

"Katie wait-"

I ran down the street, holding my tears in. I would not cry in front of him. I wouldn't and I couldn't. I stopped in to a guitar shop to try and hide from him. You see music is my passion when I first came to camp I thought I could be a daughter of Apollo but then I realized I had a dad. One day my mom visited me in my dream and said to me _Katie when you were born Apollo blessed you with the gift of music_. It all made sense then and it still does.

Sadly my plan failed and Will found me.

"Katie please listen to me-"

"No you listen jerk" I screamed "Maybe a son of Apollo will get this message through music

"Katie-"

I picked up a guitar and started to strum a song I had been working on:

I'm lost in a world that rattles my brain  
I'm cleaning up my life from the mess you made  
Oh o, Whoa oh-oh o  
My soul's in debt but my bills are paid  
I'd give anything just to make an escape  
Oh-oh o, Whoa oh-oh o

So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin'  
Baby you're knockin'  
But there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in  
Not again  
So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin'  
But baby you're better off walking  
'Cause I ain't gonna let you in  
Never again, no not again

So, so long honey there's no debate  
We lived in a dream then faced to fate  
Oh o, Whoa oh-oh o  
And I'm scared to engage so I stare at the stage  
And pour out my heart to the blank of a page  
Oh o, Whoa oh-oh o

Ah ah ah

So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin'  
Baby you're knockin'  
But there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in  
Not again  
So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin'  
But baby you're better off walking  
'Cause I ain't gonna let you in  
Never again, no not again

I went out on a limb again  
I guess I had to lose to win  
I was too confused to know which way to turn  
And he could be a millionaire  
Be a model I don't care  
'Cause baby there's nobody home  
Nobody's home, yeah

So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin'  
Baby you're knockin'  
But there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in  
Not again  
So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin'  
But baby you're better off walking  
'Cause I ain't gonna let you in  
Never again, no not again

"Now leave" I commanded. He walked out humiliated and single. I took a deep breath trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill out. My 5th boyfriend in a year and still even he cheated on me. It really hurts to be cheated on, it's like you're not good enough for the person you're dating. I took a deep breath in and let the tears pour out. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. The tears were non- stop. It just hurt so much. Then I heard a deep voice say "Are you alright?"


	2. I am a terrible person

**Hey Just thought I'd do an authors note. Right now my current PJO obsession is tratie. Sorry percabeth lovers but that couple is way too mainstream and overrated. Okay I just have to say I am so excited for the mark of Athena. But like have you seen the cover Percy and Jason are fighting on it. If you want to see the cover I will have the link on my profile. I do not own PJO or Lucy Hale's songs**

Travis POV

Tonight was the great prank night. I and Connor are going to prank the Demeter cabin. We are going to put a bucket full of raw egg on top of door. So the first person to open the door will get raw egg all over them. Then we will drop a basket of feathers. A nice chicken to the goddess of nature

"**its farming"**

Sorry Demeter I meant farming. Anyway Connor and I were filling the bucket with chicken feathers and eggs when we heard crying and the soft patter of feet against the rain puddles on the ground. We were quickly putting the bucket up. When we saw Katie running up to us. We quickly ran behind a bush

"Jackpot" I heard Connor whisper to me. _Crap I thought Katie had a date tonight. Well now her pretty hair will get ruined. Wait did I just say pretty? Where did that come from_? "Should we stop her" I whispered Connor looked at me strangely and tilted his head. His face, priceless.

She opened the door and the eggs and feathers fell on her she cried out and ran into the forest sobbing. Miranda, Katie's sister came outside. Probably to see what all the commotion was about. She saw Katie's silhouette running into the distance and then growled, "Stolls."

She then turned into a slow circle looking for us. Then Connor chose that time to sneeze. "Crap, run" he yelled.

_**Katie POV**_

I ran into the forest as fast as my legs would take me. I was humiliated, sad and hurt. I knew it was those Stolls, they were out to get me from the beginning of time. A song suddenly came to mind

You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

Feeling satisfied with myself. I started feeling sleepy. It seemed like a couple of minutes I had closed my eyes till a thump hit the ground. "Nice song" Is all they said then they ran off. Hmm must have been a dream I thought then I fell back to sleep.


	3. My girls and I get a makeover

**Okay, I was re-reading over my chapters and I realize I never mentioned who the man in the guitar store was so I'm going to finish that chapter first in Katie POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucy Hale's Run this town or the character Joey Youngblood he is actually from the book "Making Waves" I do not own one direction or PJO.**

**Shout out to:** **GiraffeLuvah64 and to answer your question, Will cheats on Katie with some random girl he met. **

**Travis POV**

I felt bad about spying on Katie I really did. It's just that I wanted to make sure she was okay. That song did really hurt but I couldn't be hurt while Katie was singing so amazingly. She had talent for a non-Apollo kid. There was something about Katie that separated her from the other girls. How she could get down and dirty yet still be a girly girl, I have no clue. I especially love how she always smells like flowers and how her hair is always looking like perfection. Even after a long day working. Now before you ask. I do not like Katie Gardiner. I am in love with her. See was that so hard. No probably not. What actually hurts me the most is why Katie was crying yesterday? Rumor has it that Will Solace cheated on her during her date, but if he did I swear. Will is going down.

I wish I could apologize to Katie. But I can't. She's probably in the trees. That's what we call the Demeter's kids hide out. You see a long time ago Demeter created houses in the woods, for each of her children. There are probably millions out there, but only Demeter's kids can find them. The Hermes cabin has tried looking for them but failed miserably. There is a rumor that is has an invisibility shield and that it can transport you anywhere. It has unlimited food supplies and it is impossible for monsters to come into. Not even a Titan could get in. Chiron considered using this during the Titan war, but Demeter wouldn't let him. Harpies are even allowed to let Demeter kids in and out of them at anytime of night. Boy if I had that I would be living the life

**Katie POV**

_At the guitar place_

"_Are you alright"_

"_Yes just boyfriend troubles. Who are you?"_

"_I'm Jeremy Johnson a music producer. Young lady you have talent. Stop by my office tomorrow and I want you to audition for me at noon. If you make it you can go onto big things. Perform with stars like Joey Youngblood and One direction. Here's my card"_

_He handed me his card and walked out._

I replayed the events over and over in my head. Today I had to go and audition for him in only… 2 HOURS. I had to get ready and choose a song. I climbed out of my tree house and made it transport me to the Demeter cabin. I put its invisibility shield on and made it call my friend Alexis, daughter of Apollo and Miranda and my friend Lucy, Daughter of Aphrodite, and my best friend Janie, Daughter of Athena. They were in the tree house in 2 seconds. I summed them up at what happened. At first there was sympathy all around. Then we got down to business

"What song are you singing" Said Alexis

"Forget the song, what clothes are you wearing?" exclaimed Lucy

"How are you getting there" worried Miranda

"Aren't you nervous?" Said Janie

I blew a loud whistle

"Okay, Alexis help me with the song. Lucy finds me an outfit. Janie comes with me. Miranda gets me transportation and meets me back here in 20 minutes. Then we will all head to the city after makeovers by the Aphrodite cabin and we will go and kick*** at the audition. Let's go ladies!"

I lead Alexis to my music room and made her sit down. "I have come up with an acoustic song a while ago. What do you think? On that note I picked up my guitar and started singing

Hold on cause I'm letting go  
I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo  
I'm gonna give you some till you want some more  
Cause all I see is an open door  
And I see where it's leading me  
All of this energy, been bottled for way too long  
It's powerful, powerful  
You see what I'm getting at  
I'm ready for all of that  
If I'm not a star, you're blind

I've got rings on my fingers  
And glitter in my hair  
I bought a one-way ticket  
And I just got here  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I've got high heel stilettos  
And I'm kicking in doors  
And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town tonight

I'm climbing high but there ain't no net  
You like to see me jump I bet  
Well everyday's just like Russian roulette  
I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets  
Cause I'm tired of second best  
Tired of sitting, bitch  
Tired of hypocrites  
Twisted like licorice  
I'm crushing them in my fist  
Hushing their ignorance  
You had your chance, now's mine  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/l/lucy_hale/run_this_ ]  
I've got rings on my fingers  
And glitter in my hair  
I bought a one-way ticket  
And I just got here  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I've got high heel stilettos  
And I'm kicking in doors  
And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town

Tonight, nothing's standing in my way  
There's no obstacles anymore  
In a minute, I'll be on my way  
To the moment I've been waiting for

I've got rings on my fingers  
And glitter in my hair  
I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town tonight

I've got rings on my fingers  
And glitter in my hair  
I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I've got high heel stilettos  
And I'm kicking in doors  
And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run  
Run this town

I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run  
Run this town tonight  
Run this town, run this town tonight  
I'm gonna run this town, run this town tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)"

"Love it but, It's has too much of an upbeat tempo to be an acoustic it needs to be a pop song." Explained Alexis

"Okay let's try it, Lex you're on guitar and backup. Janie you're on drums. And when Lucy comes she can do keyboard and Miranda can do backup too. From the top"

We did the song and I have to say "We killed it!"


End file.
